


[Podic] How To Grow A Groot

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [50]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flora Colossus, Gen, Groot Must Grow, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clutching the fragmented remains of his friend Rocket consults an ancient manuscript for guidance on what to do next.</p><p>Whatever happens...Groot hasta grow back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podic] How To Grow A Groot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Grow a Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115325) by [Cordelia_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Sun/pseuds/Cordelia_Sun). 



> Thanks to Cordelia_Sun for giving me permission to record this. Man SO MANY FEELS for Rocket! <3
> 
> THANK YOU, to Reena_Jenkins for making me cover art! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL! Absolute best I swear! <3
> 
> I apologize in advance if I get the Friends Theme Song Stuck in anyones head... I couldn't help myself...

Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bGotG%5d%20How%20To%20Grow%20A%20Groot.mp3) | **Size:** 7.9 MB | **Duration:** 8:31
    * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bGotG%5d%20How%20To%20Grow%20A%20Groot.m4b) | **Size:** 8.1 MB | **Duration:** 8:31

  
---|---


End file.
